Ribbons of Time, Ribbons of Wind
by uminohoshi
Summary: Well, for now it's about Link and Zelda's new found loves. How will they survive without each other?
1. Prologue

A girl was sitting on a bench inside her royal garden at night. Going on in the castle was a party just for her sixteenth birthday, where she was finally declared heir of her kingdom. Yet, she wasn't interested in her party; all she wanted was true love.  
She remembered a boy she had met not long after her tenth birthday. He had been kind and caring, and she kind of had a crush on him at the time. Although, once they had saved the kingdom together and returned to the past, it wasn't too long before he disappeared. No one had heard from him since then, not even his dear friend in a village close to the kingdom.  
Just at that moment, a rustle came from behind her. She turned, but nothing was to be seen. Suddenly, a hand from behind her firmly covered her mouth. Then a voice calmed her. "Don't be afraid, Zelda," it whispered. She rose and whirled quickly to find the boy that she had been dreaming about for so long.  
"Link," was the only word she could utter.  
"I've missed you, Zelda," he said, looking into her eyes. "I've been away far too long." Then he leaned down and kissed her right cheek. Zelda, recovering from her shock, grabbed Link's hand and pulled him down to the bench with her.  
"Tell me where you have been, Link," she said, still holding onto his hand.  
"Well," he began, "first I journeyed to Termina in search of Navi. It is quite similar to Hyrule, yet vastly different. It's also not as unified; there is no ruling monarchy. The problem there was that the moon was crashing into the land in three days because of the curse of an evil mask named Majora. Being the hero that I am, I saved the land from impending doom."  
"What a time. Saving lands must be a hobby of yours. Tee-hee." Zelda squeezed Link's hand. "Tell me more."  
"Next, I ventured to a land named Saskreet. It was a land riddled with mysteries, things its people were unable to see. Strangely enough, my Lens of Truth allowed me to solve many of its mysteries. Yet, I could not solve them all. Perhaps someone will come along with more knowledge than I possess. The king was thankful, though. My reward was an engagement to any of his daughters, if I wanted one. But I didn't. I accepted treasure instead and began my journey back to the one that I did want." Link leaned over and kissed Zelda on the left cheek this time. "So, what has been going on in Hyrule?"  
"Not much. It has been quiet since you left. I've missed you."  
Link chuckled. "Hasn't your father arranged for you to marry some distant prince that you hardly know?" Zelda shook her head. "I'm surprised. What's going on at the castle anyway? There are an awful lot of people in there..."  
"Oh, that. It's my coronation celebration. Everyone with power in Hyrule is there. I'm not missing much."  
"Not missing much?" Link took her other hand and pulled her up. "You should be in there among the great, not out here with only me for company. Why don't you go back inside? I'll leave. That is, if you want me to..."  
"Oh, no! You're much more interesting than anyone in there," Zelda said, gesturing toward the castle. "Please don't leave!"  
"Alright. But only because you're so beautiful." Link smiled, then touched her cheek. "Its a pity that they're celebrating you in there, yet they don't even realize you're gone."  
"Yes, quite a pity," she said looking up at him. Just then, Link leaned down to kiss her. Before he had a chance, Zelda pulled away.  
"What?" Link was confused. "What's wrong?"  
"I-I had a vision. Our-our descendants will be the ones to marry, not us. We will marry others, but our future ones will meet, fall in love, and marry. I know not how they shall, but my visions have never been wrong."  
"Oh." Link was even more confused. "I suppose you want me to leave now. There's nothing more to be said between us." Link turned and left the garden as Zelda ran after him.  
"Link! Link, wait!" she called.  
"Why? Why did you have that vision now? Why not before I fell in love with you?" He said softly, not facing Zelda.  
"I don't know. I-I can't control my visions. But it is better that I have it now rather than on our wedding day, don't you agree?"  
Link sighed and turned to her. "Yes. No wonder the Triforce of Wisdom went to you. No one else could use it as well as you."  
Zelda smiled at him. "Don't look so sad, Link. The girl who marries you will be much more deserving of you than I. It's only fate. Perchance our descendants will enjoy each other more than we would." She quickly hugged him. "I really should return to the celebration now. Please keep in touch. You know where I'll be," she remarked, letting go of him.  
"Good-bye, Zelda. I'll write." He backed away, then turned and ran to his horse, Epona. Zelda watched tearfully as he rode into the horizon. She stood there a few minutes after he was out of sight, then returned to the party. 


	2. Beginnings

"What's wrong, Zelda dear?" asked Impa, Zelda's nursemaid. It was the day after Zelda's coronation and Impa could tell she wasn't herself.  
  
"Impa, do you remember Link?" Zelda was worried that she might have hurt him and pushed him off too soon.  
  
"Of course I do! Hero of Time, defeater of Ganondorf? Who could forget him? Without him, we Sages would still be in our temples praying for Ganondorf's demise! Strangely enough, no one has seen him since you returned the world to the past."  
  
"I saw him last night."  
  
"Oh, you had a dream! Was it a good one?"  
  
"No. I really saw him. I slipped away once I was crowned. He found me in the garden."  
  
"Well, what did he say? Where has he been?"  
  
"He ventured to Termina, then Saskreet. Impa, where are those places located?"  
  
"Where? Legend has it that Termina is to the East and Saskreet is far to the West. But, only a select few can journey, want to journey, out of Hyrule. Why, we are the most prosperous nation in the world! Many who do leave are never allowed to return. Link is lucky that he has found the way back in."  
  
"Hmm. Impa, Link was going to kiss me, but I had a vision and didn't allow him to."  
  
"It is not at all uncommon for the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom to have visions. What was it about?"  
  
"Our descendants, Link's and my own were at a wedding ceremony. They were getting married! I saw that Link and I could not get married, so why bother with a courting?"  
  
"A wise one, my Zelda is. I thought that you two would make a good couple. Apparently I am wrong. Oh, well." Impa walked off, now that Zelda was feeling better.  
  
"Yes, oh well," Zelda said quietly to herself.  
  
Later, as Zelda was playing her lyre in the garden, her father came in to speak with her.  
  
"Zelda, may I have a moment of you're time?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, father." Zelda stopped playing her lyre and sat it on the ground beside the bench she was sitting on. "What do you wish to talk to me about?"   
  
"Zelda, now that you are coronated, you will be expected to find a husband. Now, your mother and I promised each other before we had you that we would never force our children into marriages that they did not want. Since she is no longer with us, I will have to uphold that idea. Although, I do want to introduce you to some of the worthy men in Hyrule. You do not have to do an absolute thing with them, but possibly you will find one of them interesting. To do this, we will have a ball for you, and you may decide the date, presumably soon. What do you think, dear?"  
  
"That is a wonderful idea! A week from tomorrow... how does that sound, father?"  
  
"Delicious, simply delicious. I shall go inform the castle of your plans. Thank you, dear."  
  
"Anytime, father." The king left to begin his mission and Zelda went inside to the seamstress, Simri.  
  
"Simri! Oh, Simri!" As soon as Zelda had Simri's attention, she told of her ball plans. "We're going to have a ball next week so that I can meet men, and I simply must have a new dress. Will you help me decide on the colors and such?"  
  
"Of course, Princess. Do you have something in mind?" Simri was a simple woman, yet very creative. She could design an outfit within minutes with only the most basic of instructions.  
  
"Yes! I want it to be like my coronation dress, but purple. Lavender, actually. Oh, and I must have the royal sash on the front. It has to have full, medium length arms, as well. Not terribly low-cut, but enough to see some skin. Is that enough information?" Zelda knew that Simri was very skilled and could come up with anything.  
  
"Yes, Princess. I will begin working on it immediately, and I promise that it will be done by the time of your ball." Simri chuckled and began to search for the right fabric.  
  
"Thank you, Simri!" Zelda dashed, then remembered to 'walk calmly', to her room to plan the aspects of her ball. 


	3. New Identity

(I saw this intro in other stories, so I'm going to try it)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Zelda games (if I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't need to bother with this site).

Malon: Welcome to the third chapter!

zeldaiskool: Yeah, thanks for being here. I hope you enjoy.

Zelda: Hey, when are you going back to my story?

zeldaiskool: Zelda, you were in the last chappy! You're in the next one. Malon's not complaining about not being in the story, are you Mal?

Malon: Well, actually...

zeldaiskool: Oh, Mal! I thought you were the patient one! Let's just start the story...

* * *

Link had only ridden a small distance from the castle walls when he stopped. 'Where do I go now?' His mindset had been that he would go romance Zelda, eventually ask her to marry him and she would joyously accept. Never had he thought what would happen if Zelda could not be his wife and he her husband. His only love could not be with him and he had no where to go. What a predicament for the Hero of Time.  
  
Quickly as the 'where to?' had arisen, an answer came: return to Kokiri Forest. 'Home?' He hadn't been home in years. Plus, the Kokiri had shunned him the last time that he had tried to go home as the not-quite Hero of Time. Although, one person had not shunned him: Saria. His childhood friend might even be hoping for his return, especially since she had come back from her place in the Forest Temple. Link finally made up his mind-he was going home, at least for a while. A full moon shone in the sky above him.  
  
As he was ridding Epona across Hyrule Field, he spotted a figure making its way toward him. The figure was cloaked and it was difficult to tell whether the figure was male or female. Link slowed Epona down to a trot and approached the figure. He could now clearly tell that the person was a woman, a young one at that.  
  
"Hello, there young lady. May I be of service to you?" Link had spoken with many young women along his journeys and treated them all with respect.  
  
The girl was amazed at Link's good looks and immediately lost her strong will. "Uhh…sort of. I hail from another land and have been wandering through this one for a day or so. Perhaps you come from around here?" She had dropped her eyes, but then raised them at her question.  
  
"Yes, actually I do. What do you want to know about Hyrule?" Link was now curious about the girl.  
  
"I was wondering if there was a place to spend the night around here. My legs are tired and my soul is weary."  
  
Link almost laughed. "Of course I know where you can stay. But first would you give me your name?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she was a bit embarrassed for having forgotten that part of her introduction. Had she been away from home for so long? "My name is Kerakio Vessa Anni di Lusour. I hail from a land far to the east, named Latisi. Pleased to meet you." She curtsied, then removed her hood, revealing teal hair that hung past her shoulders, and eyes that shone like sapphires.  
  
'Wow,' Link thought to himself. 'This girl has the name and looks to belong to royalty. What is she doing out here all by herself?' He then dismounted Epona and bowed to Kerakio. "My lady," he said rising.  
  
Kerakio was now really embarrassed. "Sir, I don't deserve to have your honor of bowing to me. Yet, I don't know your name," she stated clearly.  
  
"Gosh, I was a bit wrong to ask your name and not give my own. I'm Link. Just Link, and I'm a knight of Hyrule." Link bowed again. "Now, perhaps I can take you to where you can stay for the night?" He held out his hand for Kerakio to take, then expected to help her onto Epona. Instead, Kerakio stepped into his hand and mounted Epona all on her own.  
  
"Oh dear, father would punish me for that one. But…where did you get this horse? It's amazing!" Link recovered from his shock, then also mounted Epona in front of Kerakio. "Her name is Epona and she came from that ranch right up there." He pointed to Lon Lon and Kerakio followed his finger.  
  
"Hmm. Interesting. Such a large ranch."  
  
"The largest in Hyrule," Link said as he 'hiya'-ed Epona. She reared and took off toward the entrance of Kokiri Forest. Kerakio instantly grabbed Link's waist.   
  
Once they reached the entrance, Link halted Epona and climbed down, offering his hand. This time, Kerakio took Link's hand and gracefully climbed down.  
  
"Now, the Kokiri aren't very accepting of strangers, so don't be surprised. Although, my friend Saria probably will accept you, which is who I'm taking you to." Link automatically grabbed Kerakio's hand and lead the way to Saria's house.  
  
When they reached her house, Link let go of Kerakio's hand and knocked on the door. "Saria!" he called. "Saria! Are you awake?" Slowly, the door opened and a disheveled looking Saria appeared.  
  
"Now I am," she said, rubbing her eyes. "What do you--" Saria stopped when she realized who it was. "Link! Link! Where have you been? Oh, I missed you!" She immediately latched onto his waist.  
  
Link was a bit surprised himself when Saria had taken hold of his waist. He recovered though, and said, "Saria, here is someone I'd like you to meet." He pulled her off and turned her around. "Saria, this is Kerakio; Kerakio, this is Saria." Kerakio stepped into the house, automatically curtsied and introduced herself.   
  
"Saria, I am Kerakio Vessa Anni di Lusour. Pleased to meet you." Now it was Saria's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Uhh…yes. Nice to meet you, too." She quickly turned back to Link. "Who is this?" she hissed. "A new girlfriend? Whatever happened to Zelda?"  
  
"Saria, I've barely met the girl! She has been wandering in Hyrule for a few days and needs a place to stay. Surely she can stay with you?" Link gave her his best puppy-dog look and hoped it would work. Saria couldn't resist the face.  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Miss Kerakio can stay."  
  
"Great! Now, I need some shut-eye, so I'll see you two girls in the morning!" With that, he turned and left.  
  
Looking at Kerakio, Saria uttered, "Men." She quickly went to her cabinet and grabbed a few blankets to begin making a bed on the floor for herself. "So…your name sounds like you are important somewhere. Where are you from, and who are you there? Oh, you can sit on the bed if you want."  
  
Kerakio was a bit surprised that a child was able to gather so much information about her while meeting her not three minutes ago. Yet, she obeyed her and sat.  
  
Catching the stare Kerakio gave her, she said, "No, I'm not a child. I am much older than I look. Only a Kokiri's body remains childish, but our minds continue to grow. But don't worry, I get those kind of looks all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry, Saria. I knew nothing about the Kokiri until you told me. Now, to answer your questions; I am from Kazran, a land far to the east. And you were correct in guessing that I come from an affluent family, because I am actually the crown princess there. The only reason I have come to Hyrule, is that I must search for a husband. Do you know if Hyrule has a prince?" Kerakio felt that she could trust Saria because of Saria's trust she displayed in Link.  
  
Having made the bed on the floor, Saria went in search of her largest nightgown. While she was doing that she answered Kerakio, "Oh no, Hyrule has no prince. Only a spoiled princess whom we all love dearly, especially Link. But he's been away for a while." Saria chuckled. "Link is as good as a prince to Hyrule. Maybe you can marry him."  
  
Kerakio blushed at the thought. "If he loves your princess, then there is no chance for me."  
  
Finding a nightgown that she thought would fit Kerakio, she turned and looked at her. "I don't know, Princess. Link has been away for a while. He might have changed his mind about Zelda." She tossed the gown to Kerakio, who narrowly caught it.  
  
"Zelda? That must be your princesses name. Oh, and don't bother calling me Princess. I'm used to being around my brothers and sisters too much. They all call me Kera."  
  
"You have siblings? We Kokiri treat each other as such. How many do you have?"  
  
Kera was looking at the gown and quickly looked at Saria. "I have five in all. Two sisters; one my twin; and three brothers. In chronological order their names are Zedaya, Xenadia, Dacein, Perin, and Timesa."  
  
Seeing that Kera might want to change, she turned and said, "You can change if you want." She looked through her drawers to find her favorite nightie and changed herself.  
  
When Saria was done, she saw that Kera was struggling to get her gown over her head and ran over to help. "I guess you're used to having servants help you, huh?"  
  
"Not really. We children are really," she paused to gulp a breath as her head came out. "self-sufficient. Servants only help us once we reach the age of 15. I've only had help since then because I'm 16 now. It's kind of an unwritten rule in our kingdom. Probably because we aren't recognized as nobility until that age. I was having a little trouble now because your gown is a bit small." Kera was right; the gown clung to her body.  
  
"I'm sorry! That's my largest one, though, so it will have to do."  
  
"Oh, it will work. Thank you."  
  
"It's the Kokiri way. We are to be hospitable to all people." Saria thought she was talking about allowing Kera to spent the night.  
  
"No, not that. Thank you for treating me as an equal. As a child, only my siblings respected me. Now I get too much. You just took me in as a friend and treated me as such. Thank you."  
  
Saria was a bit surprised to hear that from a princess. "Of course. You're welcome." She started to get down into the bed she had made on the floor. "Now, are you ready for bed?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She crawled into Saria's bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Good night, Saria. Thank you again for tonight."  
  
"I'm glad to have talked to you, as well. Sweet dreams, Princess."  
  
Each girl didn't fall immediately asleep, but was lost in her own thoughts. Each was tired though and soon they both fell soundly asleep.

* * *

Malon: So, did ya like it?

zeldaiskool: I hope they did. I also hope they review...I like reviews!

Zelda: I'm next! I'm next!

zeldaiskool: Yes, Zelda. You're next, and you get to plan for your ball. Exciting, no?

Zelda: Yay! Take that farm girl!

zeldaiskool: Maybe I'll put her in the next chappy just to spite you! Oh, well. Review, people, review!


	4. Hyrulian Ball, Part I

**Disclaimer:** Zelda, Link, Impa, Malon, Saria, and Talon aren't mine. Everyone else is.

Malon: Wee!! The next chapter! Am I in it?

Zelda: Of course not, farm girl! But I am, right?

zeldaiskool: You'll both have to find out, along with our readers. On with the show!

* * *

For Zelda, the next week flew by. She called in everyone from caterers to decorators to musicians. Her first party as true crown princess had to perfect.  
  
By the time that the day of her ball arrived, she was ready. Everything was in place, including her beautiful dress made by Simri. The only thing that made her nervous was the guest list since her father was the one deciding who was on it. For this reason, she decided to go ask if she could see it.  
  
"Father, oh father!" Zelda called as she walked down the hall to her father's study. "Father, may I see the guest list for my ball?" she asked as she opened the door. Her father, Anton, looked up from the document he was reading.  
  
"Of course, dear." He put the document down and searched through his papers. "I know its here-ah! Found it." He handed the paper to Zelda and picked up his document again.  
  
"Thank-you, father!" Zelda reached across her father's desk and gave him a hug then walked out of his study. Quickly she searched the list for people she knew. Most of them she didn't. "Let's see…Elise McCabardi…haven't seen her since finishing school…Zedaya di Lusour…wonder where her twin sister is…Goray Allistor…his sister was a few years ahead of me in finishing school…Madan Manalin…daddy's best friend? And his son Riengulf. Wonder if he's as good looking as his father…Malon Lon, and her dad Talon?!! What are they doing at my party? I can't imagine that she has a good dress any way…."  
  
Impa happened to be coming down the hall, and saw Zelda reading the list. "So you finally decided to read the list? Do you see anyone you know?"  
  
"Malon and Talon Lon? Why do they get to come to _my_ party?" Impa laughed when she saw Zelda's face.  
  
"You don't know why they should come? Oh, Zelda. Because they are the top milk producers in Hyrule, they obviously have some money. I'm sure that both of them have something nice hiding in their closets."  
  
Zelda 'hmphed'. "Possibly. If they come in their farm clothes, I want them thrown out immediately!" Impa again laughed.  
  
"I'm sure they won't do that. No one comes to a Hyrulian ball dressed like that, even in their worst state of mind."  
  
"Well, whatever. I need to go get ready for the ball. Here." Zelda held the paper out to Impa and started for her room. Impa just shook her head and went to return the paper to Anton.

Later, as the time for the ball drew near, Zelda was putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. The glitter in her done up hair was shimmering wonderfully and so was her eye shadow, which also had glitter in it. Her dress matched perfectly to her eye shadow and also her jewels, which were sapphires and barins, similar to diamonds, but much more precious. Impa appeared and told her that she must come down because guests were arriving and she must greet them.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." Zelda touched her hair, then her jewels, and finally rose to follow Impa to the ballroom.   
  
The first to arrive was Malon and Talon. Zelda was surprised, because as Impa had said, they were dressed the part of the richest and best milk producers in Hyrule. She quickly went over to greet them. "Talon, Malon, so nice to see you here tonight!" Malon had on a dark blue satin dress, which was covered in glitter and perfectly matched her eyes. Talon had on a green shirt, a blue doublet, and a yellow over coat.  
  
"Of course, Zelda!" Malon said. "I wouldn't miss the chance to meet the cutest and richest guys in Hyrule. Have you heard from Link lately?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I'll have to tell you once I greet everyone. Be sure to get Impa to find me because everyone will be swarming me, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay!" Malon walked straight to the band and started talking with the cute violinist. Zelda turned as the di Lusour's walked in. "Good evening, King and Queen di Lusour. And hello, Zedaya. Where is Kerakio?"  
  
"Oh, she's on the search for a husband. I don't know where she is exactly."  
  
"To bad she couldn't have just come here. There will be plenty of young men, I'm sure."  
  
Zedaya nodded as she agreed with Zelda. "Well, have a nice night, Princess Hyrule."  
  
(a/n: it is customary in the Hyrulian world for other royalty to call the crown prince/princess of a land by their land's name...at least in my story!)  
  
Zelda greeted a few more people she didn't know, when Madan and Riengulf Manalin walked in.  
  
"Good evening, Lord Manalin. And who is this?" Zelda saw now that Madan's son was as handsome as his father had been at his age.  
  
"Good evening, Zelda. This is my son Riengulf." Riengulf immediately was struck by Zelda's beauty, which left him speech-less…for a second.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zelda." He bowed, and thought 'I'll have to catch her later.'  
  
"And you as well, Riengulf." 'I hope he'll come talk to me later.' Zelda watched him walk away for a few moments and was surprised when her father tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled, and greeted her next guest as if nothing had happened.  
  
Anton smiled to himself. 'Inviting Madan was a wonderful idea…thank you Impa.'  
  
Across the room, Impa had watched Zelda's gaze as it followed Riengulf. She had the same thoughts as Anton and applauded herself. 'She'll forget Link in no time with Riengulf. Such a nice boy, especially with the intelligence he has.'  
  
Zelda had soon greeted all of her guests, including her friend Elise McCabardi, whom she would converse with later, perhaps tomorrow since all guests were spending the night. Now she made her way toward the front of the room, along with her father, to make a speech that would begin the dancing.  
  
"If I may have everyone's attention please?" She waited until things had quieted down, then began to speak. "First, I would like to thank everyone for coming to my first ball as crown Princess of Hyrule." She again stopped as the crowd broke into applause. "Next, I would like to thank my father for giving me the honor of planning everything, except for the guest list." She gave him a mock look of disapproval, and the crowd started to laugh. "Apparently he didn't trust me enough for that one." Anton chuckled. "Finally, it is time to start what everyone came for, the dancing!" Automatically, the band began playing, and many people found a partner to dance with. Those who didn't gravitated to the food table. Riengulf was making his way toward Zelda, but when he got there Anton said, "Sorry Riengulf, but her first dance was reserved to me. You can surely be next."  
  
Riengulf nodded and made his way to some of his friends who didn't have partners yet. Zelda watched him and thought that his friends were nearly as cute as he was. Anton caught her and laughed. "You see boys you like already, dear daughter?"  
  
Zelda looked at him and tried to cover herself. "Oh father, I'm allowed to look, aren't I?"   
  
"Of course. It's what this ball is all about. And you happen to have found a very good one right away."  
  
"Riengulf? You're only saying that because Madan is your best friend and Riengulf is his son."  
  
"That might be." Anton was still happy at the way they looked at each other, and could only be happier if they were meant to be together.  
  
The dance soon ended, and Anton took Zelda over to Riengulf. "I believe this is your dance, young man." Riengulf's friends were not surprised at the fact that the King of Hyrule would trust his daughter to Riengulf already, because they knew of his chivalric manner with women.  
  
Riengulf took Zelda out to the floor and began dancing.

* * *

zeldaiskool: Well, there's my attempt a cliff hanger.

Malon: Yay! I was in the chappy!

Zelda: Yeah, I guess so. And that blue dress suited you well.

Malon: Why, thank you Princess! But I liked that Riengulf guy. Are you two gonna go out?

Zelda: I don't know! Ask zeldaiskool, not me!

zeldaiskool: Again, you'll have to find out along with our readers. Oh, and readers; look for my drawings of Malon and Zelda in their dresses and the hunky Riengulf on under my penname that's the same as here! Review, review, review!


	5. Obvious Discoveries

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Everything else in this story is mine. 

Zelda: Here's your Link chapter. Read it so you can get to mine.

zeldaiskool: Well, do what she says. But first, I'd like to thank Hyrule Master for reviewing all of my chappies! Thanx!

* * *

Kerakio awoke the next day to the sound and smell of Saria making breakfast. "Mmm… Saria, that smells good." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Kera, you might want to get dressed because Link is coming over. Not to be rude or anything…"  
  
"Oh, of course!" She hurriedly pulled the tight night gown off and put her regular clothes on. She made a mental note to go shopping in Hyrule's marketplace, if they have one, for a fitting nightie. "What is that smells so good?" she asked when she was done.  
  
"Oatmeal with Kokiri berries, eggs, and Hylian muffins." (a/n: I have decided through reading other stories and observing the Kokiri lifestyle for some time that all Kokiri are vegetarians.)  
  
"No meat? Meat is a staple in Kazranian cuisine."  
  
"Well, not in Kokiri. We're all vegetarians." Saria giggled to herself at Kera's naïveté.  
  
Kera suddenly became wide-eyed. "Oh, I'm very sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay. You're new here, so you don't have to apologize." Saria had just finished the oatmeal and sat it on the table, where the eggs and muffins were already residing. "Now all we have to do is wait for Link…"  
  
As if on cue, the object of discussion walked through the door. "Good morning, Saria. Breakfast looks good." He kissed her on the cheek as a brotherly gesture. (a/n:No SariaxLink in my story!) "Good morning, Kerakio. I hope you slept well." Link sat down and looked at her.  
  
"Yes thank-you, Link. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very. And I'm sorry to rush off like I did last night. I was very tired and wasn't myself." He smiled at Kerakio, and she smiled back. Saria caught wind of this and joined the smiling party, except for very different reasons. 'These two are going to get together…I wonder what happened to Zelda?'   
  
"Since we're all so happy, let's begin breakfast." Saria said the blessing, and Link dug in immediately afterward. "So where have you been, Link?" She was curious, and she imagined Kera was too.  
  
Link recounted his story for them around mouthfuls of food. Kera was surprised that he hadn't come to her country.  
  
"You never made it to Kazran?"  
  
He looked up at her. "I didn't know it existed until you mentioned that's where you came from."  
  
Saria took the lead. "Yeah, Kerakio told me last night that she is the crown princess there. Say, how is our crown princess?"  
  
"Oh, Zelda. I saw her as soon as I returned to Hyrule. I told her I loved her, but she had a vision at that time, and you know her visions. She said that we wouldn't marry, but our descendants would."  
  
Immediately, Saria was sorry that she had asked. "I'm so sorry, Link." Although, she was kind of happy…for Kera's sake.  
  
"It's okay. At least we didn't find out on our wedding day, huh?" Zelda must have told him that because he wasn't one to think that positively. Saria just nodded, and breakfast continued in silence.   
  
After breakfast, Saria cleaned up while Link and Kera talked. "So, what all did you reveal to Saria last night?" Kera told most of what Saria knew, except for the part about Link. She ended with, "So you can just call me Kera."  
  
"Interesting, Kera. Is there anything that you want to do today? Any sights you want to see?"   
  
She could only think of three, and one would be with her. "Well, I would like to shop for a few things. We aren't allowed to bring anything with us when we begin our journey, except for the clothes on our backs. Would you mind taking me?"  
  
Shopping wasn't Link's favorite thing, but he would do it for Kera. "Sure, I'll take you. Saria, is that okay?"  
  
Saria had secretly been listening in, and was happy about the situation. "Go ahead, guys. Every girl loves to shop; except for me." She stuck out her tongue, even if that wasn't the case. "Have fun!"  
  
"See you later, Saria! Thank-you!" Kera waved and followed Link out the door.  
  
Once they were out the door, Link took Kera's hand, who freely gave it, and started walking toward Hyrule Field.  
  
"So, is there anything you have in mind to shop for?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Saria was kind enough to provide me with nightwear, but it was a bit too small." Understanding dawned on Link--Saria was about a foot shorter than Kera, so that could be a problem. "I also would like to buy a little something for Saria. Do you know what her favorite animal is?" They had just made their way over the bridge between Kokiri and Hyrule Field, and Link called for Epona.  
  
As she came, he answered Kera. "Well, the Kokiri never journey outside of their forest, so they don't see many animals. Although, before I left years ago, I brought her two cuccos, male and female, and she still thinks they are the cutest things ever. That's about the extent of her animal experience." Link grabbed Epona by the reins and held out his hand for Kera. She gracefully mounted the horse, and Link mounted in front of her. He then steered Epona toward Hyrule Market. With a 'hiya' they were off. Kera grabbed Link's waist without even thinking about it. He quickly turned to interrogate her.  
  
"Are you so scared that you have to hold onto me?" Even though he was joking, he wanted to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh, I just…don't want to fall off. That's all." She loosened her grip, hoping it would convince him.  
  
"Whatever you say, Princess." Link was satisfied with the look on her face and turned back around. Kera herself hadn't wondered at holding on to him…and it didn't feel that bad, either. Just to show that he was joking and that he didn't mind it, he placed one of his hands on top of hers and laced their fingers. Kera was first amazed by Link, then she accepted his hand by squeezing it and basically hugging him.  
  
As they arrived at the entrance to Hyrule Market, Kera let go and Link jumped down. He then turned to lift Kera down. Still holding on to her, he asked, "So you're searching for a husband?" She nodded ever so slightly. "That's good, because I fell in love with you when I first saw you."  
  
"Would you forget Zelda so easily?" Kera hoped so, but she had to ask.  
  
"Zelda was a childish crush, and nothing could come of us anyway. I won't be making that mistake again." He cupped her cheek, then kissed her, softly at first, but soon deeply. Kera responded by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.  
  
Eventually they pulled apart. Kera was the first to catch her breath. "You aren't making a mistake, Link. I can feel it. Certain Kazranians have more wisdom than others, and I happen to be one of them." She put her lips to his and kissed him again, more deeply than before. Later, Link reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"I could stand here all day with you, but Saria might become suspicious if we come home with nothing." He kissed her deeply one more time, then let go of her waist. "Come on. We need to go shopping for you." And so, they walked hand-in-hand to the shopping district of Hyrule.

* * *

Zelda: That was mushy. Is mine going to be that mushy?

Malon: I thought it was sweet! Mushyness should be contained in every story.

zeldaiskool: Well, I tend to agree with Malon. It helps if you have someone to share the mushyness with, though...like a boyfriend...or if you're a guy, a girlfriend. So, review! And Hyrulian Ball Part II is coming up soon!

Zelda: Yay, my turn! I can't wait to see Riengulf again! ::gets dreamy look on her face::

Malon: ::rolls eyes:: That's it for this chappy.


	6. Hyrulian Ball, Part II

**Disclaimer: LoZ stuff is Nintendo's. Riengulf, Elina, Kendall, Kerakio and company are mine.**

Zelda: My turn again!

Malon: Maybe I'll be in it too. I can't wait to see some cute guys!

zeldaiskool: Alright, alright you two. Readers, let them loose before they go crazy.

* * *

Once Riengulf and Zelda started dancing, Riengulf asked a question or two. "So, what is it like being princess of our fair land?"  
  
"As pleasurable as can be expected. There is the whole thing about being the richest girl in Hyrule…many men have asked for my hand in marriage, but none have actually loved me." Zelda got a sly look on her face. "Actually, none have even cared for me enough to ask how I'm feeling. What makes you different?"  
  
"Probably my father. When my mother was alive, he treated her with the utmost respect and equality."  
  
"Do you treat all women this way, or am I special?" She smirked at this thought.  
  
"I treat all women this way, but don't think you're not special, Princess. I have heard good things from my father about you." Zelda blushed at this.  
  
To get the spotlight off of her for now, she asked, "So what about you? What is your life like?"  
  
"Mine is one of a scholar. I plan to become a teacher after two more years. Father respects that decision, because like me, he loves children and really wants grandchildren. I just have to find a woman who agrees with me." He wasn't sure Zelda would agree with his views on children, so he didn't share them with her.  
  
"Oh? What could those views be? I've been told I'm a radical in some of my thinking, so we can't be that different."  
  
Maybe Zelda would agree with him… "Well, I think that children should be more than items that show off how good of a parent someone is. I think that they should be loved for more than they are worth, even when they do something wrong. I also think that girls should be educated in more than just needlepoint and tea service." He was a bit embarrassed about that burst of thought until he saw Zelda's face. She looked incredulously at him.  
  
"I have always had those same thoughts. It could possibly be that I am a princess and am educated in politics, geography, astronomy, and biology, but I completely agree with you. Children are something to be cherished and also girls should be educated as much as I am." Riengulf was amazed. No one except his parents had agreed with him on his views.  
  
"You are worth pursuing, Princess. There has to be a reason that we have met on this night." Suddenly, the song ended. Riengulf led Zelda off of the floor and to the wall so that they could talk some more. But they were interrupted by a woman's calls.  
  
"Zelda! Oh, Zelda dear!" At first Zelda was surprised by the calls, but then she recognized their owner. It was her instructor from the finishing school that she had graduated from, Elina Carcadow, and her husband, Kendall.  
  
"Hello Lady and Lord Carcadow. This is my friend, Riengulf Manalin."  
  
"So nice to meet you, Riengulf." Elina curtsied, and quickly turned to Zelda. "So how are you Zelda dear?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. And what about you and your family?"  
  
"We're all fine, especially Daphnes Nohansen, our son. Kendall believes that Daphnes should be royalty, the boy is so smart, don't you dear?" Kendall nodded, then changed his attention to the maidens at the food table. Without explanation, Elina began coughing. Her husband didn't seem concerned in the slightest.  
  
Zelda on the other hand, was worried. "Lady Carcadow, are you okay?"  
  
Finished with her coughing spell, she nodded. "Oh, it's nothing, just a little cough." It didn't seem like something little.  
  
"Would you like to see a doctor? We have the finest in Hyrule here."  
  
Quickly, Kendall entered the conversation. "She doesn't need a doctor. She'll pull through." At that moment, he walked over to the food table and started chatting with Malon. Riengulf and Zelda exchanged glances as Elina started coughing again.  
  
When she finished, Zelda tried to comfort her. "If it gets worse while here, call a servant for a doctor." Elina nodded. "It was nice seeing you tonight. Good-bye, and feel better."  
  
Riengulf lead her away. "You know Lord Carcadow?" He was curious for Zelda's safety and sorry for Elina's situation.  
  
"Only Lady Carcadow. She was my instructor at finishing school."  
  
This cheered Riengulf. "I'm glad for that." His face turned to a frown. "I've heard that her husband is an evil man. I hope you stay away from him."  
  
"I plan on it. He's rather old, anyway."  
  
Riengulf chuckled. "Thirty-one is not that old. Your father can't be much older."  
  
"Children are supposed to think their parents are old. Plus, Lord Carcadow isn't that handsome." Now Riengulf laughed.  
  
"What about me? Am I handsome?"  
  
"Yes, very! And conceited! Have you ever thought of joining the Hyrule Orchestra as a trumpet? I hear that they are very conceited!" She poked him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I will! And you should join as a…as a clarinet! I've heard that clarinets are very sassy. You, Princess, are sassy."  
  
"Sassy, huh?" She grinned. "Sassy and conceited; what a good combination!" She quickly became startled, realizing what she had said. "I mean…I mean…"  
  
"It's okay, Princess." He leaned down so only she could hear. "I fell in love with you when I first saw you, as well." With great timing, the band began a slow song. "Care to dance again, Princess?" She shook her head, and he lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"How did you know, Riengulf?" Zelda was curious and surprised.  
  
"Know what? That you liked me?" He smiled. "I couldn't help seeing it in your eyes."  
  
"Oh." She wondered if her eyes really showed that much.  
  
"If we were alone, Princess, I might kiss you. Would you be opposed?" Riengulf knew he was taking a chance with this, but he asked anyway.  
  
"No, I wouldn't." She looked up at him, and he down at her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"That will have to do for now." They agreed and continued dancing.  
  
Across the room, Anton, Impa, and Madan watched with interest. "Looks like we might be in-laws very soon," Anton commented.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Madan raised his glass. "To our future."  
  
Impa added, "To their future." With Anton adding his glass, the toast was complete.

* * *

Zelda: Yay! A teeny bit of fluff(aka:mushiness) for me!

Malon: Yuck! At least you didn't have to speak more than one sentence with Kendall.

Zelda: Heh. And zeldaiskool, what was that little feature with Daphnes Nohansen?

zeldiskool: Zelda, you'll be surprised to find out, but I promise you, it won't be what you expect. Although, this is my version of the connecting story between OoT and WW, so maybe you won't be surprised! As for the viewers, review! They make me happy!(and I need happy. it's been a LOOONNNGGG week.) Link is coming up next!

PS: I am a trumpet, therefore, I can insult them. As for clarinets...please don't hurt me! .


	7. A Child for the Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Original characters are mine, though.**

zeldaiskool: Ach, sorry that it took so long for me to update. Last week was our town's Bicentenial (yea! our tiny town made it 200 years!). That was an all week event...much fun! And also, I had relatives visiting. This week, I was just lazy, but I did work on a drawing for a new character, and the family tree from the HoT to HoW and Zelda to Tetra (I'm going with the theory that it's 100 years from OoT to WW). So really I guess I wasn't that lazy...oh well, on with the show!

* * *

Hyrule Market appeared bustling and busy; nothing like Link knew had existed under Gannondorf's rule. 

"I knew that Hyrule was a prosperous nation, but I never expected it to be this prosperous!" exclaimed Kera. She was latched to Link with one hand, and with the other, she pointed to just about everything.

"It may be nice, but it wasn't always this way." Kera gave Link an amazed look.

"Kazran has always been competing with Hyrule for the best economy. And I don't remember a time when Kazran won." Link knew that she shouldn't remember a time; none existed in this dimension. He quickly thought of a way to tell Kera the story.

"Did Saria tell you that I am a Hyrulian Knight?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No, she didn't."

"Well, I am. And I came to be one through saving the country." He took Kera to a bench and sat down beside her. "You see, in another dimension, there exists a Hyrule that was ravaged by war six years ago. Before all that, I journeyed to find three Spiritual Stones that were part of the key to unlock the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword. The sword would defeat the leader of the revolution, Gannondorf, an evil man from the desert. During my search, I met Princess Zelda. She had the Ocarina of Time, the other part of the key to unlock the Master Sword.

"Once I gathered the stones, Gannondorf started looking for Zelda. Thankfully, her nurse Impa, caught wind of this, and escaped with Zelda from the castle. Zelda saw me standing by the moat and threw the Ocarina to me. Then, I had my first encounter with Gannondorf; he just laughed at me for my childish bravery. This didn't deter me, so I grabbed the Ocarina and headed for the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword was kept. When there, I placed the Stones and played the Song of Time, which opened the Door of Time. I drew the Sword, but there was one problem: I was too young to save Hyrule. As I drew the Sword, the seal on the Sacred Realm was broken, and Gannondorf came to power. I was sealed in the Light Temple for seven years while Gannondorf ruled Hyrule.

"When I awoke, the leader of the Six Sages, Rauru, informed me of what happened and told me that I must find the other five sages before I could save Hyrule. He also gave me the Light Medallion, and told me to get the other medallions from the sages. I rescued the sages from their respective Temples and gathered their medallions. Once that was done, I went to the Temple of Time and found Sheik, a Sheikah who had been guiding me as an adult. His true identity was actually Zelda; she had hidden herself from Gannondorf the whole time that I was sealed away. At this, Gannondorf was enraged. He took Zelda, because she had the Triforce of Wisdom, and told me to come rescue her.

"I of course, went to his tower, and with the Sages help, made it to Gannondorf. After a long battle, he was defeated, or so we thought. With his last breath, Gannondorf was trying to crush Zelda and me by destroying his own tower. We escaped, but he was revived for one last battle, this time as an evil pig/demon. At last with the Master Sword, Gannon fell and was banished to the Sacred Realm. The Seven Sages, Zelda being the other, closed the door, forever locking Gannondorf away. Zelda was happy for this, but she was sad that I had lost seven years of my life because of her doing. So, she took the Ocarina and returned me to before I ever touched the Master Sword, really to another dimension. This time, Gannondorf hasn't appeared and Hyrule has remained in peace ever since. And somewhere out there, in another dimension, Hyrule is just getting back on her feet; and I don't exist. End of story, thank-you, thank-you." Link bowed to Kera, and clapping broke out. But Kera wasn't clapping. Link looked up, and his face showed shock. A large crowd had gathered to hear the story of the Hero of Time. If nothing else, it made for a great legend! Also, with the Hero around, the Hyrulian Army were amateurs! Link looked from the crowd to Kera, who was just as amazed as he was. She had listened intently to his story, not noticing the crowd. He instantly grabbed her hand and prepared her for their escape.

Link said in her ear, "Let's get you a nightgown, a cucco statue, and we can get out of here before I get mobbed." Kera smiled, and they ran off together, finishing their shopping in a record 20 minutes.

As they were leaving and chatting about the zany day they had just had, Kera felt a tug on the back of her dress. She stopped and turned around to find a small Gerudo girl there.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I saw you with the Hero and thought you were his wife. Are you?" The little girl made her strange inquiry.

Both Kera and Link blushed at her question. "Why, no," Kera said. "I'm just a friend."

"Oh." The Gerudo looked where their hands joined. "You're very pretty and must have a lot of money. Do you have any food? I'm really hungry." She rubbed her tummy, and it growled, as to agree with her.

Kera got down to the girl's level and said, "No, honey, but I'm sure we can find some. What would you like?" She took in her ragged clothes and dirty hair. "Maybe we could also get you a bath and some new clothes. Link, do you think Saria would mind taking in this little child?"

Knowing Saria so well, Link answered, "Of course not. She'll be glad to have her." At this Kera smiled. "Good." Turning to the girl, she asked, "What's your name, honey?"

"Hajadin. I'm a Gerudo." Many of her characteristics were Gerudo: she had red hair, a dark complexion, yellow eyes, and Gerudo markings on her dress. But it was easy to tell that her father had been Hylian, for she had long ears and a pug nose.

"Pray tell, Hajadin, what is a Gerudo?" The little girl laughed. "Gerudo are Hyrule's desert people. Or should I say, desert women. A male is born to us every hundred years, so many of us aren't full-blooded Gerudo. My daddy was Hylian, which is why I have these." She pulled on her ears, then touched her nose. "You're not from around here, huh?"

Smiling, Kera said, "No, I'm from a land far to Hyrule's east called Kazran. My name is Kerakio Anni Vessa di Lusour, but you may call me Kera. Where is you're family anyway?"

Hajadin looked at her boots and kicked a stone. "They died about seven months ago in a fire. I survived because my room was on the top floor of our house, and I could smell the smoke before the fire got to me. When I woke up, I jumped out my window into some bushes behind our house and ran away." Her stomach growled again.

"I'm sorry, Hajadin. But I guess we better get you to Saria's. She makes good food; you'll like it. Then we can get you cleaned up." Link and Kera led Hajadin to Epona, and the little girl was thrilled to ride her.

"Oooo! What a pretty horsie! What's her name?" asked the excited child.

"Epona." Link quickly assessed the situation. "And we're not all going to fit on her. Kera, you and Hajadin can ride while I walk beside you."

Kera agreed, and Link lovingly helped her up. Hajadin was next, and she expertly mounted in front of Kera. "This is going to be fun! Not as fun as ridding a Gerudo mare bareback, but fun!" Kera chuckled to herself and looked to Link for his reaction. He smiled at Hajadin, then looked at the older girl and took her hand. She squeezed it, and he let go to take Epona's reins.

Eventually, they made it to Kokiri Forest, and Hajadin was amazed at the children. "Where are the parents?"

Kera got to the answer before Link could. "The Kokiri never grow up. They always remain as children. I thought you sounded like a Hyrule expert at the Market."

This time Link answered. "The Kokiri are hidden from most of Hyrule. Many people don't know of them because they never leave the Forest for fear of turning into a Stalfos." Hajadin's mouth formed a small 'o'.

At this moment, Mido spotted them. "Hey, Link!" He quickly ran over to them. "Where've you been?! And who are these people?"

"Mido, this is Kerakio, and this is Hajadin, the Gerudo."

Mido looked surprised. "Nice to meet you, ladies. Link!" He turned and whispered to him. "What's the meaning of this? Kokiri isn't planning on expanding it's population!"

"Well, you have me! I expanded the population."

"Yes, but the Great Deku Tree accepted you. You're different." Mido eyed the girls nervously. "And what's with this one?" He pointed to Hajadin. "She's dirty!"

"Mido! How rude! Hajadin was a stray in the Market and needs a home." Her stomach growled. "And food. We're taking her to Saria's." They started walking away.

"We're not finished, swordsman! We'll talk later!"

Link shook his head. "Don't worry about him, girls. He's a little…uptight." They walked to Saria's hoping she would accept another stray.

* * *

So...There you have it. A child for the hero. They explaination of Link's journey is my paraphrase. Please tell me if I missed something important... Oh, Hajadin will play an important role in the HoW's lineage. Hee hee! ::runs in circles because of hyperness:: On to the next chappie! It will be done today! I promise! 


	8. After the Ball

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. I only own oringinal characters.**

Well, I did it! 2 chappies in one day! Even though I wrote them in the past 2 weeks...meh. This one is as fluffy as the Link/Kera one. I love fluff! ::dances in layers of fluff:: Oh yeah, did you notice I fired Malon and Zelda? Meh...got too...strange. Well, on with the chappie!

* * *

Zelda had a wondrous evening with Riengulf. But at midnight, her nursemaid informed her of her bed-time. "Princess, you must get ready for bed. A big day awaits you tomorrow." Zelda didn't remember any plans for the next day, but Impa's orders probably came from Anton, and she had to obey her father.  
  
The princess started to answer, but Riengulf beat her. "Impa, if it isn't too bold, may I walk Zelda to her room?"  
  
Impa was a bit surprised, but she let him go. "Alright, but I'll give you twenty minutes, and only twenty minutes. I will be waiting in her room, and if you don't show at that time, you will be hunted down. You have been warned." Impa knew that it took fifteen to walk to Zelda's room, ten to run and even less with the castle's secret passageways. Of course, she had to make a good show for the guests and especially the King, who had never run nor used the passageways to his daughter's room.  
  
Zelda quickly took off, grabbing Riengulf's hand on the way. "I know how to get us there in five," she said as soon as they left the room. Taking Riengulf through the passageways, she reached the panel to the hall where her room was located.  
  
"Whew," she said, catching her breath. "Record time."  
  
Riengulf smiled, breathing hard, too. As soon as his breathing was normal, he pushed a strand of hair behind Zelda's ear. She looked at him in the moonlit darkness and placed her hands on the back of his neck. He put his arms around her waist, and their lips met. Neither had ever felt this way before, and they each pulled toward the other. Long after, they released, but didn't move much. Zelda put her cheek to his cheek and whispered into his ear.  
  
"What a wild feeling. I never knew such a feeling existed." She slowly drew her face to where she could see his.  
  
"Princess, I have to agree. I think I love you." Their lips met again in a kiss. At last they parted, and Riengulf touched her face. "Where have you been, Zelda? I love you." She laid her hand on top of his and looked at him.  
  
"I don't know, Riengulf. I love you as well." Again, their lips met each other. When they broke, Riengulf whispered, "I don't want to leave you, but we'll both be in trouble if I don't get you to your room soon." He quickly kissed her for the last time. Zelda turned around and pushed the panel behind her. Once they were out, she pushed it back into place and took Riengulf's arm.  
  
"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Zelda wanted to make it look like they had walked the fifteen minute route to her room.  
  
"Perhaps, but not as lovely as you." She smiled, and came up with her own response.  
"Remember when I told you that you were handsome? Well I wasn't lying." Riengulf smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. No girl had ever told him this; he had actually never courted a girl, even at the age of eighteen.  
  
"Well, here's my room. Thank-you for bringing me back, Riengulf." She reached and hugged him, and he held onto her tightly. "I love you," she whispered. As they parted for the night, Impa came out of Zelda's doorway.  
  
"Right on time, Princess. Now, off to bed with you." Impa watched as Zelda walked to her door, glanced at Riengulf, then continued walking into her room. She smiled knowingly and asked the young man, "Any questions, Master Manalin?"  
  
"Ahh…" he was still watching Zelda. Quickly, he snapped back to the question at hand. "Yes, actually, when would be the best time to speak with the king?"  
  
Impa couldn't have been surprised if she tried. "Right now would be fine, or you could wait until tomorrow. Do you need directions back to the ballroom?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Zelda and I were involved in a most interesting conversation, and I didn't notice where we went."  
  
Knowing that probably wasn't the case, but giving him the answer anyway, she said, "Now, take the first left, then…" Riengulf listened, and wrote it all on his memory. He thanked her and turned to find the ballroom. He located it with no trouble, for Impa's directions were clear and flawless. 'Like Zelda's skin.' When he entered the room, he quickly found the king and went over to him.  
  
"Ah, Riengulf, I trust you got my daughter safely back to her room?" Anton had been chatting with Madan before Riengulf came over.  
  
"Yes. Sire, may I speak with you for a moment?" He was a little nervous, but went on with his quest.  
  
"Of course, young man. We can go to my lounge. Madan, please excuse me." Anton led the young man to the lounge, and closed the door behind them. "Now, what do you wish to speak with me about?" He had an inkling, but let Riengulf confirm it.  
  
"Sire, I…" He had never done this before. How do you do this? "I would like to…court your daughter."  
  
Anton's face broke into a smile. "How did I know you would ask that, Riengulf?" He chuckled. "There is no man that I would rather have court my daughter, not only because you are Madan's son, but because I have heard of your intelligence and your ideas about children. I know that Zelda agrees with you as well."  
  
"Thank-you, sire." Riengulf bowed and turned to leave, but Anton stopped him.  
  
"Riengulf, I want to tell you something." He faced Anton and listened intently. "I know that you don't have much experience with women, and that's nothing to be ashamed of. But my daughter is the moodiest of them, only comparing to her mother. Never let that stop you from loving her with everything you've got. Her moods will always return to love if you treat her with nothing but that. Trust me, I know." Riengulf bowed again, but Anton wasn't finished. "One last thing. Zelda's mother had a vision before she died that her daughter's second love would be the link to her decendants. If you don't know, she was in love with someone else, but nothing came of it. Gather what you will from that, but I think you know what it means." Anton pointed Riengulf to the door and explained the directions to his room. "Now, go get some rest. I have a feeling that you will be needing it."

The young man followed the king's directions and found his room. He quickly made ready for bed, and fell asleep dreaming dreams about a certain princess.

* * *

So...how'd I do? Fluffy, eh? Oh, next week is band camp (only for half days) and Bible school(in the evening, and I'm a music...uh...teacher? I teach the kids the moves). Then the next week is band camp again...so don't expect too much. I usually come home with lips ready to bleed...I love being a trumpet player! Muhaha! (I'm a band geek...weee!!!) See ya later! (Too much sugar...) 


	9. A Perfect Match

**Disclaimer: **Do I own this? Ask yourself, and you'll find the answer.

Anywho, sorry I've been so long guys. It's just that since band camp started, my life has just been one big snowball of busyiness. It doesn't hurt that I'm a senior. And that my English teacher gave us a huge paper to write on the first day. Or that our school is a construction warzone, that even the seventh graders will be lucky to see finished. (I'm kidding, but it is bad.) As far as my story goes, read, people! And if you forget what's going on, just go back to the beginning. Or at least chapter 6, which is where I left off with Link.

* * *

As Link was leading Epona through Hyrule Field, Hajadin was as inquisitive as a child her age could be.

"So, what's this Saria person like?"

"Well, she a Kokiri, and---" Kera's answer was cut short buy the little girl.

"A Kokiri! I've heard of them, but only in legends. They're the ones with fairies-Oh! That means they exist, too! This is so cool! I can't wait to see them! What are they like? How do they live? Why are they still kids? Huh, huh?"

"Whoa, slow down there, speedy! One question at a time!" Kera giggled at the show the little girl was putting on. "You'll find all of these things out when we get there."

* * *

As they arrived in Kokiri Forest, Link was assaulted by questions on two fronts: Hajadin on one side and the Kokiri on the other. Kera just held back, taking it all in. 

"Look at them! They're as big as me! How is that possible?"

"A Gerudo? Where did she come from?"

"No, she's a Gerudo/Hylian hybrid!"

"What is that teal-haired girl doing here?"

"She looks like Link. Must be a Hylian."

Finally, Link couldn't stand the cacophy anymore. "Alright!" That caught everyone's attention. "Just calm down. I'll explain everything."

At that, Mido, the Kokiri's unofficial leader, came forward. "Someone better explain. Bringing two people into the Forest without my consent? One a Gerudo of all races!" The Kokiri gasped and Hajadin hid behind Kera.

"Mido, let me explain!" The Kokiri leader crossed his arms for the time being. "First of all, this is Kerakio Anni Vessa di Lusour, crown princess of Kazran. She has come here looking for a husband." A collective 'oh' came from the children, and conversation began anew.

"Is she gonna be your wife?" was the main question.

"Of course she-wait, I just met-calm down, people!" When they had once again settled, Link introduced Hajadin. "This little girl is Hajadin. She's an orphan, which is why she's with us. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to find Hajadin something to eat." Link grabbed Hajadin and Kera's hands, and started walking toward Saria's house. The Kokiri watched them walk away, then began talking amongst themselves. Mido called out, "This isn't over, Link!"

As they were walking, Link asked Kera, "Are you hungry at all?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"I am! I am!" Hajadin interjected.  
"I know you are, and that's why we're taking you to Saria's."

"What are you going to do if you're not hungry?"

Looking at Kera, Link said with his face and his words, "Maybe we could take a walk?"

"Sure." She wondered what Link could possibly want to talk with her about.

Saria had not been at the gathering and was surprised to see Link and Kera with a little girl.

Before anyone else could, Hajadin spoke up. "Are you Saria?" Unsure how to answer this strange looking child, she just answered truthfully.

"Yes. And who might you be?" "I'm Hajadin. I heard you make good food, and that you would let me stay here."

Saria raised her eyebrows at this comment. "Well, uh, I wish Link would have asked me first, but of course I will."

Finally able to get a word in, Link explained, "Saria, I'm sorry, but Hajadin was an orphan. I couldn't just leave her there, could I?"

Sighing, she said, "Well, when you put it that way, I would have done the same thing. That is if I ever left the forest."

"Good. It's all settled then," Kera exclaimed. "Link and I would like to take a walk. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Go right ahead." Saria smiled at Link's new found love.

"Thanks-oh, wait-" Kera held up her purchase. "Here, I got this for you in the Market." Opening the satchel, Saria was amazed at the adorable little cucco statue. "Oh, Kera, it's so cute! Thank-you!" She immediately grabbed the older girl in an embrace. As they released, Saria said, "Now you two go enjoy yourselves, and I'll take care of…Hajadin, did you say?"

"Yep! Thanks again!" Kera took Link's hand and raced out the door. Saria followed them to the doorway, then watched as Link lead Kera up the hill to the entrance of the Lost Woods. As they disappeared, she turned around to talk to the strange little girl.  
  
Link didn't stop until he reached the entrance to the Forest Temple. It was rather easy to get to since the Moblins had disappeared with Ganondorf. Once there, he sat down on Saria's stump, pulling Kera down onto his lap. He put his arms around her, and she sat with her left shoulder against him. Both of them were out of breath, and neither spoke until they had caught it.

"So what did you mean with your answer to the Kokiri?" Kera didn't think that was why he had brought her there, but she felt she needed to ask.

"My answer? Which one? I gave a lot of answers to them." "The one where they asked if I was going to be your wife." "Princess, isn't that a rather bold question?" He knew it was rhetorical, but he wanted to avoid answering Kera's question.

Kera was taken off guard, but still determined. "It may be, but does that matter?"

"Well, aren't princesses supposed to be soft spoken and kind hearted?"

"Are you saying that I am not those things?"

"Of course not! You are gently spoken," he kissed her once on the cheek. "Kind hearted," He kissed her again. "And exactly the princess I want to be with." This time, he kissed her on the lips, deeply and passionately. She met him with the same desire, and they stayed in that likeness for quite a while.

When they left it, they just held each other tightly.

"So, what did you really mean by your answer, Link?" Kera had released him enough that she could see his face break into a grin.

"Really, I don't know what my future holds, but I know that you will have some part in it. Probably a big part." That was good enough for her, so she tightened her grip on Link, giving _her_ answer.

He just held her, and whispered, "I love you, Kera." Her response was just a sigh and to tighten their embrace even more.

A few minutes later, Link picked Kera up bridal-style and started carrying her toward the village.

"Link, where are we going?" She had been surprised when he picked her up, but just held on.

"Back home. It's almost dark, so Saria might get worried."

"Not to be mean, or anything, but why does it matter what Saria thinks?"

Still carrying her, he answered, "Well, Saria kind of raised me since my mother brought me here and died. She's like the only mother I've known."

Kera now felt bad. "Oh, Link, I'm sorry! I had no idea!" She couldn't even bear to look him in the face.

"It's okay. You still don't know my whole story, but someday you will. I'm sure of it." This made Kera look at him again, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Link, I love you."

"I know."

"Link! Now who's the bold one?!"

"Hey, I'm only telling the truth!" By now, they had reached the ledge at the entrance to Kokiri Forest. "I guess you'll have to get down now." Kera looked at him lovingly as he let her down. "Kera did I ever tell you how beautiful you are in the setting sunlight?" They stood holding each other, and the sunlight caught Kera's hair perfectly.

"No, I don't believe you've seen me at the sun set."

"Well you are beautiful." He leaned down just a bit to kiss her gently. As they broke, Link said, "I love you, my Kerakio," while caressing her cheek. Kera just closed her eyes and put her hand on top of his.

"Come on, now. We'd better get home." He grabbed her hand, but she let go and put his arm around her, so she could snuggle next to him. "Alright, if that's what you want." They walked to Saria's this way, only releasing when they reached the door.

"Well hello, you two love birds. Where have you been?" Saria wasn't worried, but tried to sound like the concerned mother. She could clearly see that both Link and Kera's faces were flushed.

"Oh, we just walked up to the Forest Temple." Link figured he should answer, since Kera was still rather breathless.

"Really? Had a little romance did we? Well, I guess that's okay." The couple's face immediately lit up like candles. "Hajadin has been such a good little girl. And what an appetite on this one!" The little girl smiled sweetly at her two rescuers.

"Did you guys have a good walk? I had lots of food and a bath. Saria even bought me this outfit at the town store. Isn't it pretty?" What Hajadin had on was similar to her old one, but this was more of a farm girl Gerudo style.

Link was amazed, since only Kokiri dress was available in the store. "Where did that come from?"

Saria pointed to the girl with her thumb. "Special order for this one. It just arrived before you guys did. The postman picked it up when you guys left, and well, here it is. Oh, and he brought this too." Saria held out an envelope to Link.

"It's from the castle!" Seeing the Hyrulian coat of arms, he quickly opened it. "Zelda's 16th birthday party is one week and a day from today." He looked at Kera, and saw her confusion. "Every princess in Hyrulian history has had a birthday party a few days after her birthday. The whole country is invited, except the Kokiri because no one believes they exist besides a few. They wouldn't want to leave the Forest anyways, for fear of turning into a stalchild." He looked at Saria and whispered into Kera's ear, "Kokiri superstition."

"Well that sounds fun! I wish I could have the whole country invited to my party. Hyrule is so different from Kazran!" Kera now understood the Hyrulian party idea, or thought she did. "You'll have to visit Kazran sometime, Link."

He looked at her and smiled. "Maybe someday I will." He couldn't believe what a perfect match he had with this girl, only having met her yesterday.

* * *

So, whadja think? (Fluffy, huh?) Review either way! 


End file.
